The present invention relates to an apparatus for producing labels.
In my British Pat. No. 1475304 and my British Patent Specification Nos. 2115744 and 2115775 I describe various different labels having an increased surface area thereby enabling a greater amount of printed information to be carried by the labels than usual. Although such labels can be made individually, it is usually more convenient to arrange them as a sequence of labels carried on a backing layer of release material, preferably in the form of a reel, thereby providing a convenient supply of labels for easy and efficient application to containers to be labelled.
European Patent Specification No. 0098092 discloses a method of producing self-adhesive labels on a length of release backing material.
European Patent Specification No. 0090882 also discloses a method of producing self-adhesive labels on a length of release backing material.
U.S. Pat. Specification No. 3,682,131 discloses a control system for turning on and off an apparatus which discharges a coating liquid onto objects at a coating station.
The present invention aims to provide an apparatus for producing a succession of such labels on a backing layer of release material.